Faceless
The Faceless is a monster seen in Cry of Fear. They are first encountered in the College, attacking Simon in great numbers once he has obtained the fuse powering the building's electrical grid. About the monster Faceless are distinct for always attacking in large numbers and attempting to swarm Simon, but their durability is barely even that of a Slower. For an experienced player who's quick enough to avoid being surrounded and has ammunition in their gun, Faceless are hardly a threat. Their main advantage against the player is early on in the College, in that they have a greater number, and darkness limiting your options for fighting them. Depending on your preferences, dual wielding the phone and either the VP70 or Glock pistol, while aiming for body shots, are the two best ways to deal with them. They go down in four shots from the Glock, or about one to two bursts from the VP70, on hard mode. Remember that you cannot reload with one hand, however, and make for a safe spot when you run low on bullets. Dropping your unneeded weapons outside the college is recommended, to save inventory space for the keys you'll need to fiddle with inside the darkened school building, reducing the amount of backtracking and run-ins with them you'll need to face. Variants A special variant of Faceless appears in the final boss fight of Endings 1, 2, and 3. When the player is confronting Wheelchair Simon, Faceless variants called 'Twisters' will be lowered to the arena by platforms in gradually greater numbers. Twisters have metallic hooks for heads, except for one in particular called the 'Twisterv' in the model files, due to its head being a valve. When killed, the valve will fall from the Twister's body and is then used to begin opening the gate to reach Sick Simon. Another variant of Faceless, which can only be encountered on the second visit to the Apartments; down the ladder inside the Bloody Apartment Room, lies on the floor lifelessly to fool Simon into thinking it is dead, but will attack if he gets close. Firearms are advised to deal with them; particularly the shotgun, which can finish them off in one or two shots (as it gets phased out by the better TMP, VP70, and Hunting Rifle, in the player's dwindling inventory). Attacking with melee against this variant of Faceless is a waste, as they attack quickly and move very fast, the fastest attack speed in Cry of Fear, despite their deceptively prone position. Lastly, there is a "ghostly" faceless, which rushes at you after falling through the walkway inside the hallucinatory sequence inside the Bloody Apartment Room's 'basement', after encountering the facehead a second time. They are, ironically, 'faced' faceless, which appear on a glance to have no body, inside the darkened hall you encounter them in. Functionally the same as other Faceless, they can be easily outrun--existing almost purely for scares, after a false encounter with the Sawrunner. Relevance to Simon Considering the fact that the model is of a female character, they could represent the fact that Simon feels he hurt Sophie; he can "see it in her eyes", he can see the damage he's done to her, and he feels ashamed to look her in the face. The violently bloody model could represent the fact that the real life Simon brutally murders Sophie before ending his own life in endings 1 and 2, so that he can "keep her" all for himself. Additionally, the faced faceless could represent the anxiety caused by the doctor attempting to force intimacy upon Simon, asking him questions about his personality that he does not wish to answer, which is an idea reinforced by the fact that they appear shortly after the corridor in which the doctor talks about Simon's refusal to talk about his personal life. Gallery File:2014-06-05_00006.jpg|In-game screenshot File:2013-06-05_00004.jpg|The 'faced' Faceless in-game Category:Enemies (Cry of Fear)